Man to boy
by always a sucker 4 romance
Summary: Beck has been giving Robbie advice on how to get girls, but what happens when Robbie starts to cross lines concerning a certain goth goddess? After all he did hide in Tori's bushes when she had a date. BADE. No male on male.
1. Talk to Daddy

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing in a long time and I have no excuse for that. But I'm back and I hope you like this story. Here's a warning: This is rated M for a reason and it might not seem so bad in the beginning, but it will get, well M rated. So I'm crossing lines. Also THIS IS A BADE ROMANCE AND A ROBBI EAN DBECK BROMANCE! Just so there's no confusion. I'm all for gay rights I just don't write about it. maybe in another story I will. Who knows. So if your looking for guy on guy or girl on girl this i not the story for you, but hey if you've bothered to read this ridiculously long author's note then why not read the story.**

**One last thing I'll try to update asap but I'm about to get hit by hurricane Irene and will probably loss electric. But I'll be writing in my notebook and will update like i said asap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

"Thanks for asking, but I think I just became a lesbian." The blonde said slowly backing away before turning running full speed away from the Jewish boy.

With a defeated sigh Robbie started walking down the hall after yet another rejection. "Ha ha you just got rejected A-gain!" The crazy haired puppet cackled from his perch on Robbie's arm.

"It hasn't been that many!" Robbie defended himself.

"Man that was the forth 'No' this week!"

"That's not so bad..."

"Don't kid yourself. That screen writer chick with a lazy eye even said no. That. Is. Bad." Rex snickered as Robbie turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

There crushed in a corner by the locker rooms was Jade West back arched, eyes closed and hands tangled in the hair of the one and only Beck Oliver. The boy's body was smashed against his girlfriend's slim frame, his hand was halfway up Jade's shirt not high enough to cop a feel but just feel of her smooth skin was satisfying. Even from where Robbie stood on the other side of the hall he could tell Beck's tongue was down Jade's throat.

"Now that is a boy who knows how to get what he wants." Rex concluded and Robbie couldn't help but agree. At that moment Robbie knew one thing and one thing only: He needed to talk to Beck.

Lunch time rolled around and while Robbie had originally thought of asking Beck for advice at lunch his plan into a road block. Robbie had forgotten that where there was where there was a Beck, there was a Jade. Not to mention that the rest of the group was sitting with them around the table. He'd just have to find another way, a private way, to talk to the heart throb of the six.

Suddenly the groups laughter, minus Jade's, brought the awkward boy back to earth.

"Yo, you think that's bad, well get this. Two weeks ago when my sister was dropping my sister off at college after her spring break and one of the buildings was named 'Blow Hall.' I even got a picture of the sign, check it." Andrea said chuckling as he produced his phone to show the group. Sure enough on the pearphone's screen was a picture of a sign with the words 'Blow Memorial Hall' written on it.

Tori and Jade both just rolled their eyes and went back to eating while Beck laughed with a knowing look in his eyes as he pulled Jade closer to him, maybe it was the fact that Beck could relate to the sign or maybe it was because he had someone to wrap an arm around and pull close but Robbie suddenly felt envious.

"I don't get it," Cat said "what's so funny about a sign with Blow Memorial Hall on it?"

"What's not to get?" Tori asked finishing her sandwich.

"I don't know..." Cat nervously bit her straw that was in her milk carton still not understanding.

Andre you brought this up so you wanna..." Beck started.

"No way I'm not touchin' that" Andre interrupted shaking his head to further his point.

"Oh boy," Rex snickered "She should be a blonde, or a nun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Robbie nervously apologized for his puppet.

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal that I don't get-" Cat was interrupted when JAde had finally had it listening to the conversation.

" 'Blow Memorial Hall' sounds like something for a blow job memorial." Jade very bluntly told the bottled red head. As a result the whole table just starred at the goth girl as she ate her salad.

"Oh I get it now! Hahaha that's so funny. I've given one of those it was to the same guy my brother gave a blow job to!" Cat exclaimed "Wait is it normal for guys to give other guys blow jobs? Have you guys ever given a blow job?" Cat's question was directed to not only the gales but also at the three males at the table.

As awkwardness spread through the table at the naive girl's question the teen's looked for a diversion, except for Jade who was enjoying watching Tori shrink and the boy's squirm.

Suddenly Sinjin came running through the asphalt cafe toward the parking lot shouting "No. No. No! My bike's in that parking space! No don't run it over with your car!"

Car?

Yes! Perfect.

"Hey Beck my car's acting up again. Do you think you could look at it after school?" Robbie fibbed feeling proud of himself. After all it'd be just the two of them, Jade wouldn't want to come. Right?

"Sure I'd be up for that" Beck said. Jade scoffed at Beck's response, which called for Beck to roll his eyes "What?"

"Don't 'What' me. Your my ride! Thanks for remembering, what a fantastic boyfriend you are."

"Oh, right. Sorry babe I forgot. Robbie sorry man I can't help you today."

Well can't Jade walk?" Robbie desperately asked.

"Or maybe she could ride her broom home." Rex, well lets face it he just couldn't help himself.

Jade looked like she was ready to throw the duo into moving traffic when Beck came to her defense. "Jade lives twenty minutes away, by car. A walk would be close to an hour. I can't make her do that, especially in this heat." That earned Beck a sweet kiss from Jade.

That kiss made Robbie just want to fight even more.

"Well the thing is I don't know if my car will make it home." Robbie pleaded knowing Beck was never one to leave a friend in need.

Just as Robbie predicted Beck's calm face had slight worry on it as he thought over the situation.

As is if he could sense his best friend's inner turmoil Andre jumped into he conversation "I can give Jade a ride."

Beck looked down at Jade and the two seemed to share a silent conversation before Beck addressed Robbie "Alright looks like I'll be helping you with your car."

Robbie stood by his car waiting for Beck trying to think of ways to think of ways to ask for advice.

For the second time that day Robbie was jerked from his thoughts as Beck approached him. "Hey man, sorry for making me wait, but I was saying bye to Jade and, well, you know how it is..."

Oh, yeah, totally. Definitely. Phh. I-I know. Are you kidding I'm the king of knowing." Robbie tried to be smooth while he really had no idea about that complex situation. Well complex for him.

Realizing who he was talking to Beck decided to change the subject. "Ok, well I thought we got the kinks out of this car the last time we worked on it," Beck exclaimed moving closer to the car, then pointed toward the front seat "Pop the hood." At Robbie's hesitation to move Beck spoke up again "You remember how I showed you how to pop the hood?"

Realizing that this was the ideal time to fess up to Beck, Robbie did just that. "About that, my car's not really giving me any trouble. I just really needed to talk to you. Guy to guy."

Robbie didn't know how he expected Beck to react, so he took a sigh of relief at Beck's calm face.

"So your car's not acting up?"

"No."

"You want to talk."

"Geez pretty boy! I thought you were smart! Can't you catch on that Robbie wants relationship advice!" Rex exclaimed.

"Rex! Beck I am so sorry about him."

Shaking his head at the crazy situation he was in Beck just chuckle "It's cool. But I don't know if I can help you."

"Please I can't get a girl to go out with me."

"Just, I don't know ask out a girl with self esteem issues. Oh hey like the screen writer with the lazy eye!"

"I already did," Robbie stated embarrassed "She told me to get lost."

"Really, wow. Well what about Irina? She's boy crazy. If you have a dick she'll do whatever you want."

"She said she became a lesbian." Beck stared in shock at the awkward boy, the day Irina became a lesbian was the day Jade liked pink, which would be never.

"He's gotten rejected four times this week. And it's Wednesday! Will you help th eboy or not?" Rex shouted from Robbie's arm.

After thinking for a moment Beck put up his hands in surrender "Alright, I'll help you. But its got to be on my conditions and that," Beck pointed at Rex "Can't be here while we talk." Robbie was so over joyed Beck agreed to help him he just stood there nodding like an idiot. Pointing his thumb behind, Beck spoke slowly as if he were talking to a toddler "Go put Rex in the trunk."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Robbie apologized as he hurried to the trunk.

"Hey man I thought we were cool! Is this because of the pretty boy comment cause I didn't mean it!" Rex argued as Robbie opened the trunk.

After setting Rex up in the trunk and shutting the door, Robbie hurried up front to see Beck sitting on the hood in his natural brooding bad boy way, but once said bad boy's eyes landed on Robbie his face broke out in to a small smile as he patted the spot next to him on the hood "C'mon. Talk to daddy."

REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANKS FOR READING


	2. Gyno

**LizGilliesFanForever-Thank you so much for your sweet review! I really appreciate it :) This chapter's for you since your the first review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

**...**

"So..." Beck dragged out as he stared expectantly at his friend. Unfortunately Robbie didn't seem to get the message as he just seemed to stare at Beck as if he were his idol. "You know Robbie in order for me to help you, I need you to tell me what you need help with. I get that you can't get a date, but how about tell me a little more about your problems."

"Oh! Right. Well sometimes the girl won't even remember my name even though I've been in her class all year, or this other this one girl, Macy, just turned around and walked away before I was even done asking her to go to diner with me. It's that rude? And well I just can't remember all the things that have happened, believe me there has been many, and I've tried changing my image, which didn't work, so I don't really know what my problem is." Robbie took a deep breath after his long rambling session.

Beck's features were unchanging as he looked at Robbie, but the gears in his head were cranking. When Beck spoke up it was obvious he was still thinking "Maybe, maybe it has nothing to do with your image. I mean a few things could change, like the puppet," Beck held up a hand to silence Robbie before he could even begin to defend Rex, and lets face it Robbie would never in a million years get rid of Rex, the group has tried before "The problem could be your reputation."

"I'm not following"

"Look you say girls have just walked away from you or ignored you. It's probably because they've heard about you and want nothing to do with you." Beck explained.

"Oh, wait so how would I change my reputation?" Robbie asked dumbfounded.

"It's gonna be hard, but I think we can do it." Beck said, then remember an important detail "Wait please tell me you've at least had your first kiss. It's hot to be a girl's first, well anything, but it's not hot for girls to be a guys first kiss when the guy is seventeen."

"Of course I've been kissed! And a few of them have not even been stage kisses!" Robbie exclaimed "Wait should I lose my virginity? Will that help with my reputation? Can you help find a girl to do that?" Robbie fired of questions as if they would cause a girl to magically form in front of them and willingly take his virginity.

Beck just pinched the bridge of his nose realizing what he got himself in to.

...

It was Friday afternoon and Beck was walking out of the bathroom in his girlfriend's house. Walking through the foyer towards the kitchen were Jade was waiting Beck thought about how since Wednesday he had been giving Robbie Shapiro advice. Beck ran a hand through his mane thinking about how last night he was texting Jade when Robbie called for there talk since they weren't able to have it in school do to no free time. Luckily there wouldn't be a repeat of that today since the two were able to talk during the free period their history teacher gave them, that's the one class where it's just the two of them. Beck shook his head, he didn't mind helping Robbie, as long as it didn't interfere with his time with Jade.

As Beck neared the kitchen he heard his said girlfriend and her mother arguing from the kitchen.

"I'm not going" Jade huffed standing her ground.

"You have to! It's a follow up!" Ms. Kathy Serva rebutted. After her and Mr. West got divorced she went back to her maiden name while Jade kept her father's last name. While Mr. West, a cut throat lawyer, lacks emotions and rarely shows his daughter any affection, Ms. Serva, a high school teacher, is the exact opposite. She's always showing her only child in hugs and kisses, despite Jade's loud protests, and is always trying to make Jade happy. Hell she even knows that Beck and Jade have sex, alot of sex. In fact she's walked in on them more then once, but never gets mad, in fact she'll just tell them to carry on and make breakfast for three the next morning. It's as if her daughter's screams of pleasure make her happy. Maybe its the fact the her mother doesn't get mad easily or the fact that she knows about her sex life, but for whatever reason Jade has no problem talking to her mom about, well anything, her dad, boyfriend, school etc. You could almost say the two are close friends, after all what other mother would take their daughter to get lingerie.

"I'm not going to the gynecologist!" Jade's screeched at her calm looking mother not noticing her boyfriend until he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on? Why do you need to go to the...the...down there doctor?" Beck asked wincing as he tried to think of another way to name said doctor.

"It's nothing" Jade said trying to get her boyfriend to forget what he had heard.

"It must be something if you have to go to... that place" Beck argued worried now. After all he and Jade had lost their virginity to one another and as far as he knew neither had an STD so what other reason would Jade need to go to a follow up? Unless. Oh God "Are you pregnant?" Beck practically choked out.

"What? No!" Jade cried.

"Jade you haven't told him?" Kathy asked bewithered "Beck, Jade needs to go to the gynecologist today at six for a follow up because not only does she need more birth control pills, but also she's been feeling pain when you two have sex. So we just wanted to get that checked out." Well, no one could argue that Jade doesn't get her bluntness from her mom.

"Wait babe you've been in pain? I thought that went away!" Beck asked his girlfriend of almost three year, clearly shocked. They've been having sex for about two years now and in the beginning Jade would complain a little about pain, but he just chalked it up to her her not fully used to having a penis in her. About a year and a half ago she stopped complaining so Beck thought the pain left, apparently he was wrong. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Clearly embarrassed Jade hid her face in her hands before she spoke "Because I didn't want you to worry."

Beck nussled his face into Jade's hair as he whispered in her hair "You can tell me anything. I don't want my girl in pain."

"I hate to break this sweet moment, but Jade we're gonna have to go now if we want to beat traffic." Kathy spoke up feeling fuzzy inside watching the two love birds.

Snapping her head up Jade hissed "I'm. Not. Going!"

"Yes. You. Are!" Kathy said in a sing-song voice that was very off key. Really its a mystery where Jade got her talent from.

"Mom, no! You don't get it! You sit in the waiting room! I'd go if it was my regular doctor but SHE'S on a break and the doctor that took her place, now HE is really creepy. Even for me!" Jade screeched. That got Beck going in to the rarely used protective boyfriend mode, after all what guy wants some creep inspecting his girlfriend's vagina unsupervised, that area was reserved for Beck and Beck alone.

"I'll go with you" Beck shocked the two women, c'mon how many guys willingly go to the gynecologist?

"Alright... I guess I'll go then" Jade mumbled defeated.

...

An hour later Ms. Serva was sitting in the waiting room while Beck found himself leaning against the counter of a small doctors office with Jade sitting on an long, odd looking chair, wearing nothing from the waist down but had one of those disposable blankets covering her lower area. The nurse that just left assured them that the doctor would be in shortly.

"I can't believe you actually came. And your, like, in the room with me." Jade said still in shocked that Beck was with her.

"Yeah, well, your nervous. Where else would I be?" Beck gave Jade his easy smile as he walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

Just before Jade could respond the door opened and a balding man in his thirties with bad teeth walked through the door. Beck came to the conclusion that he was the doctor by the lab coat and the I.D. tags with the name "Dr. Crammer" on them He was chubby and had an arrogant air about him. He showed that he acknowledged Beck when he shooed him back over to the counter as Dr. Crammer made his way over to Jade. Sitting down in the chair that was at the end of the exam chair,with out warning the doctor grabbed Jade's legs that were dangling of the end of the chair, ripped them apart from her previously tight leg cross, causing Jade to be thrown onto her back with an "Ufff" escaping her lips , put her feet into the stirrups of the chair and roughly forced her legs to be propped open so he could see her womanhood in all it's glory. "Ahh Jade. It's good to see you again."

"Um, hey Dr. Crammer. This is my boyfriend Beck" Jade stumbled over her words clearly nervous and embarrassed, as she pointed to Beck by the counter. Beck had a dangerous glint in his eye not appreciating watching his girlfriend get manhandled by another guy in such a way.

Dr. Crammer didn't even bother looking up "You seem nervous, perhaps Ben should leave. That way it'd be just you and me."

"Its Beck" The heartthrob growled at the doctor.

"And he's fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous about all this..." Jade defended her boyfriend.

"Alright, if you insist, but try to relax" Dr. Crammer said patting Jade on the pelvis. "Now let's see what the problem. In my notes that the nurse took it says that you've been feeling pain during and after intercourse. For how long?"

"Since I started having sex, about two years ago."

"And how many partners have you had?"

"Just one."

"Him?" Dr. Crammer asked shocked as he finally looked at Beck.

"Yes him!" An annoyed Jade growled.

A few more questions later Dr. Crammer apparently finished his questions because he without warning he ducked his head down in between Jade's legs and started poking around her slit and vagina with a gloved finger "I see your still getting waxed. You seem to enjoy the brazilian style, not even a landing strip, tisk tisk."

Seriously? This guy was making cool, calm, collected Beck want to kill him. Who was he to comment on the wax style his girlfriend got?

"Alright now you feel where I'm pressing, usually this would create an orgasm. But your not coming. Strange."

"Should you be doing that?" Beck barked reaching his limit. Jade also reached her's because when Dr. Crammer's hand was pulled away at the sound of Beck's voice, Jade's vaginal walls clenched, not in an orgasm, but in shock, fear, and something else.

"Oh great. Jade I need you to unclench for me to continue to exam!" Dr. Crammer barked at Jade, who Beck could tell looked like she wanted to cry.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Beck said asserting himself as he came and stood by his girlfriend resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go see another patient. Try to be unclenched when I get back." With Dr. Crammer swiftly stood up and walked out the door, slamming it shut. Beck quickly made his way to the door and locked it before sitting down in Dr. Crammer's chair.

"What a douche." Beck said trying not to look at Jade's women hood seeing as how she was still exposed. Instead he chose to look at Jade's eyes as she took shaky breathes.

"See why I didn't want to come?"

"Yeah." The couple sat in silence for a few minutes before Beck finally broke eye contact to steel a quick glance at the familiar territory between Jade's legs.

Smirking, because Jade loved it when BECK saw her and NOT other people, Jade teased "See something you like?"

"Oh yeah" Beck smirk right back at Jade but still kept his eyes on the prize. "And for the record I love your wax jobs. They make it easy for me to do this." Quickly Beck ducked his head down and licked Jade up and down her slit numerous times. When Beck had Jade softly whimpering he went to put a finger into her love whole like he's done many times before, when suddenly Beck couldn't get his figure in. Jade's walls really were clenched. Even for him. "Babe what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Besides the fact the you stopped your pleasurable actions." Jade groggily snap just dying for Beck to touch her again.

"Your not letting me in" Beck spoke softly, kind of hurt by actions she had no control over.

"Oh, I. I don't what to say." Jade whispered embarrassed as she went to close her legs before the humiliation got worse. First going to the gyno with her boyfriend, now said boyfriend can't even enter her. Beck softly and slowly opened her legs again before standing and rubbing her thighs.

This wasn't the first time Jade's walls clenched and man nor beast could get through them, and trust me Beck is both a man and beast. Luckily Beck knew just what to do.

The teenage boy quickly undid his belt and jeans before sliding them down a little just so his front was exposed, next pulled himself out of his boxer and pressed his long, warm limb to the girl's heat, he didn't try to penetrate her, he just pressed his hips to her's where in between the two sexs were held together. Then he slid both hands up her shirt and under her bra to lightly roll her nipples. Jade threw her head back at the feel of his length and the teasing of her nipples. Beck bent down and kissed Jade fully on the lips while lightly pinching her nipples at the same time, after all he of all people should know Jade LOVES it when her nipples are played with.

Pulling away from the kiss Beck rested his forehead against her's "Just us. It's just us, Jade. Nothing else matters, not the doctor, not school, not anything. You and me babe."

"I know" Jade whispered back as she opened her eyes to look in to Beck warm brown ones.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

The couple stayed in that position for a half an hour, all thoughts of sex abandoned as all they cared about at that moment was each other. Suddenly the door knob started jiggling and Beck reluctantly pulled his hands out from under Jade's bra and tucked himself back giving Jade a quick kiss before answering the door.

As Beck let Dr. Crammer back in, Jade missed his touched. Wordlessly Dr. Crammer sat in his seat and put on fresh gloves. Beck stood next to Jade and held her hand glaring slightly at the doctor. Suddenly Jade felt someone poking around down there again and looked down just in time to see Dr. Crammer smile and say "Good you loosened up!" Then the Doctor's eyebrow creased "But your still very tighten. I'm having trouble using my Vaginal Speculum. That's a device used to keep your walls open so I can get a clear look inside you and at you cervix." Then the doctor took his thumbs inserted them inside Jade and ripped open her entrance before she could even react. Then using his middle and pointer to hold her open the doctor inserted his tool to and pulled out his fingers. By the end Jade was squirming, whimpering and just plain old uncomfortable.

Twenty minutes later after much poking, prodding, and smart ass comments from Dr. Douche, said doctor pulled away and leaned back to address Jade.

"Well Jade I think I know what your problem is. You have Vaginismus, which is where a women will feel pain while having penetration of any kind, sexual, tampons, gynecologist inspections. It also causes the vagina to clench even when you your not orgasming. Your case is not severe, but will cause some discomfort. I believe that the reason you have it is you have a very tight vagina, to be frank. Tighter then most. And judging by your walls Bobby here has a large penis that goes up to your cervix and could probably go further. Your tissue also shows that he's very thick, which could cause discomfort."

Jade shared a look with Beck both processing what they were just told "So this is all because, I have a tight vagina?"

"An extra tight vagina."

"And I'm causing her more discomfort?" Beck hated himself for making Jade be in pain. Just his luck he'd be the one guy where having a porn star dick a bad thing.

"Well I'm sure'd cause pain even for regular girls, but yes it is causing her pain, but even a small penis would cause pain,so I wouldn't stress to much about that."

Jade sensed Beck's current hatred at himself so she gripped his hand tighter and said loud and proud in front of the doctor and every thing "Don't worry babe I love you monster of a dick," Jade gave a smirking Beck a quick kiss before addressing the doctor "Alright so how do I get rid this Vaginismus?"

"Unfortunately the treatments don't really work and since your case is just that of a tight vagina there is nothing really to be done. What I can suggest is that you both make sure that you," he pointed at Jade " are highly and fully aroused before penetration. Anything that will make you moist," Jade rolled her eyes, god she hates the word moist "Baths, showers, lubricants, gels etc. Also try some new positions or techniques. This way you might find a pose that lessens the pain, or expands the walls a little. Try fisting that might expand your walls, but you'd have to do all lot of it. In fact do that everyday for a week. Any more questions? None? Good." With that Dr. Crammer once again shot a hand down below, ripped the Vaginal Speculum from Jade's walls and promptly left the room for good.

"Well..." Jade started at a lose for words.

"I, I'm sorry babe" Beck said handing Jade her thong for her to out on.

"What for?" Jade asked standing in front of him happy to be out of that chair. Gratefully she slipped on her thong wanting nothing more then to be covered after being exposed to a man that wasn't Beck for more then an hour.

"For I, don't know. Having a big dick that hurts you. For there not being a cure to this," Beck began as he gave Jade her jeans that were on the counter "And I hate that you have to go through pain every time something enters you." Beck finished as he buttoned Jade's jean button for her.

"First of all I said this before and I'll say it again. I. LOVE. YOUR. GIANT. COCK." Jade said grabbing the offending treasure through Beck's jeans "Second of all yeah it sucks that there are no cures but hey on the bright side we get to try all new positions. And third of all I'm NOT becoming a nun or celibate because I feel a little discomfort. No big deal. And besides I like pain." Jade finished with a smirk on her face.

Beck was grinning like a mad man "You know what I just realized?" Not waiting for Jade to reply Beck carried on "My girlfriend has some insanely tight walls that feel terrific when I'm in her and we just the okay from a doctor to use different moves and go at it like rabbits. Yet we're still in said doctor's office."

Jade loved where this was going "I realized that too."

"So Ms. West, why don't we get going so I can fuck you till you can't walk?"

"What ever you want to do Mr. Oliver. What ever you want to do."

**REVIEW!**


	3. How did you spend your weekend?

**I am sorry I haven't updates lately. That will change.**

**As for my reviewers, I love you guys! And if anyone wants to see anything happen let me know, either put it in a review or PM me.**

**But I have to know, who else has a broken heart from last night's new Victorious episode The Worst Couple. Damn Beck, did he have to yell on the game show "I'm not happy with our relationship!" ? And he didn't open the door! If anyone knows when they will get back together please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **Vic**Tori**ous**. If I did Bade would still be together **

**...**

"Hey babe," Beck greeted his girlfriend with a kiss as she entered the RV. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Jade replied shorty dumping her bag on the ground, took off her combat boots and sat leaning back on his bed. Beck stood in front of her with a lazy smile and raised eyebrows. When they got back from the doctors yesterday they just watched a movie together since Jade was still a little shaken by her doctor So they planned on doing it today. But in a way in was for the better because they had a chance to look up how to fist and get the supplies needed, not to mention it was Saturday and if Jade got sore she could rest the next day. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Beck said as his smile turned into a smirk before it disappeared "So how do you want to do this? Do you just want to start or..." Beck just let to sentence trail off as he leaned down a little to stroke her hair before gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This is so weird. We planned our sex, you know I hate it when we plan sex" Jade huffed glaring into Beck's eyes, but the pout on her lips told him that she wasn't really angry.

"Alright," Beck said before taking her by surprise and yanking her forward so she was sitting up straight and leaned down to shove his tongue in her mouth. Jade tried to take in a surprised breath but she couldn't do to the tongue in her mouth. Beck's tongue ran up the roof of her mouth not giving her a chance to battle for dominance before he did a loop around her mouth. By then Jade's hands were on top of his, and in a way she was struggling to stand up, but the strong hold on her shoulders kept her seated. After Beck's tongue ran up and down her own for a few times Jade suddenly nipped his bottom lip, which resulted in Beck pulling back and standing at full height in front of her. Beck looked down at his girlfriend who's lips were red, the pounding heat between her legs caused her to squirm looking for any relief but her eyes looked at the bulge that grow in his pants, before they moved upward to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes shown with a glint of lust and that of a predator. "Ready now?"

"Yeah but before we take care of me," Jade said as she reached forward to play with his belt "I want to take care of you" With that Jade undid his belt and pants and let them drop to the ground before pulling down his boxers to release his hot firm member. Reaching out she lightly stroked the length leaning forward teasingly keeping her eye contact with Beck. "Unless of course you don't want to," Her voice was soft and sultry and Beck thrust his hips forward a little and shook his head. "Oh you do want me to, alright." With that started to lightly pump the base of his member feeling how hot it was becoming and before her eyes it was getting stiffer by the moment. Jade kissed the tip before she slowly started to take him in to her mouth. Beck let out a groan as she took him deeper into her, he could feel her sucking and tightening her lips, her tongue ran up and down the bottom of his member, that alone almost made him cum. It was Jade humming that brought him over his edge. When he finished he pulled out of her mouth and knew right away that she had swallowed his seed because only a little was left in the corner of her mouth, but she quickly used her tongue to lick it off.

He kicked off his pants and his boxers before discarding his shirt. Leaning down he pulled her loose sweater and tang top off. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand, yeah one hand he's THAT good, before hooking two fingers around the bra in her cleavage and pulled exposing her breasts. Her nipples were some what hard from arousal. Beck put a large hand on said breasts and gently pushed her back so she was on her back before he reached down and undid her pants and yanked them off down her legs until they were off of her. Reaching down he softly pinched both of her nipples at the same time making her jerk, before her started to kneed her large breasts. Jade moaned helplessly as she let Beck play with her chest, the pounding between her legs became more violent as he nipped at her nipple then soothed the sting with his tongue then repeated the action with her other nipple. Beck finished by giving her nipples a sharp pinch, he had to pull back because they both knew that she was close to coming.

Jade opened her eyes coming out of her bliss to meet his brown eyes. "Seriously this time, are you ready?" As he waited for her answer he pulled her thong off.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Just be gentle." Jade replied as she repositioned herself so she was leaning on his pillows, completely naked with her legs partly opened. "The stuff is in my bag."

"I'm always gentle," Beck replied as he lent over to pull the lube and box of rubber gloves out of her bag.

"Yeah right! More often than not you go all primate on me."

"That was before I knew that my big dick was to much to handle," Beck teased as he placed a kiss on her knee "So how many looks did you get anyway when you where buying this stuff?"

"I didn't, my mom got it for me," Beck just chuckled, thats Jade's mom for you. Beck then gently touched her slit then her sweet hole feeling nothing but juices. He then put a glove on his right hand as she spread her legs. He slowly put one, then two fingers into her, keeping eye contact with her as he did so, for all the teasing that they did to one another Jade had complete faith in him and knew that he'd be careful no to hurt her. By his third finger Jade was squirming so he quickly applied the lube. Jade shivered a little at the feeling of the cool gel and Beck took this as an opportunity to insert his pinky finger and with a little more lube he inserted his thumb quickly curling it to not hurt her.

"You okay?" Beck asked slightly worried. Jade who was taking deep breathes just closed her eyes and nodded hastily. "Just let me know if you need me to stop." With that Beck looked down to see his whole hand in side her. Slowly he started to moved his hand, at first forward and backward, but at the look of pain of Jade's face he changed his movements to rotating his first side to side in a circular motion. He knew he was doing it right as the pained look went away and a serene look crossed over Jade's face.

This continued for a few minutes and Jade was in a mix between pain and pleasure, not that she was ready to tell Beck just yet. She even let out a moan here and there. Suddenly the feeling got to intense and she felt her walls tightening, the feeling was just to painful, yet she did get feel an orgasm. When it was over Beck slowly pulled his fist out of her and discarded the glove. Knowing that Jade wouldn't want to move for another hour or so he climbed into bed next to her and pulled the blanket around the two of them. "How was it?"

"Alright, I like your dick better though." Yup that was his girl.

...

Later that night as Beck and Jade stayed with each other, Robbie was crashing a party in NorthRidge. Robbie looked around the foggy room at people drinking, smoking and humping. Okay, great maybe now he could find a wasted girl to have sex with him. Rex sat on his arm and was already flirting with girls that they walked past. Robbie grabbed a plastic cup and filled it from a keg then downed the liquid savoring the stinging that it made as it went down his throat, he then went back for seconds and took a stroll around the room. "Hey man how 'bout her?" Rex proposed pointing.

Robbie followed the plastic hand to girl leaning against the dirty wall drinking from a bottle that Robbie guesses to be vodka. She's a little shorter then him, but in her heels that look like they cost her only twenty dollars she was about the same height. Her hair was slightly greasy, but it was long and mangy, poorly curled and poorly dyed black most likely with cheap dye. Her blue eyes were coated with more black eye liner than necessary. Her blue sequined tang top was a size to small and showed some of her bra and her jean mini skirt shouldn't be allowed in public. She was perfect.

Walking up to her Robbie smiled awkwardly before she rolled her eyes. "Do you mind?" Robbie asked pointing at her bottle.

"No" The girl sneered.

"Oh, alright. Thanks anyway," Robbie mumbled about to back away when Rex spoke up.

"Yo hunny, I'm liken your eyes," that got the girls attention. "How is it that a girl like you is standing all alone at a party like this?"

"I'm waiting for my friends," the girl slurred before giggling, and batting her eyes at the puppet master.

"Well tell you what, my friend here is horny and your pretty much wasted and possibly horny, so hows about you show him a good time. Alright?" If Rex had said that to anyone who wasn't from NorthRidge and drinking heavily then Robbie would have been slapped.

"Mmm, kay," With that the girl let Robbie lead her to a bathroom, he stepped over needles and bottles before reaching his destination. Robbie turned around after rapping Rex in a towel and hung him from a hook so he wouldn't get dirty and found her sitting on the wet moldy sink.

'Good God this house's bathroom is as clean as a gas station's bathroom and it smells like one too,' Robbie thought. Walking over to the girl he went to touch her breasts and the girl took them and shoved them under her shirt to rest on her chest. Robbie was so thrown off guard that he didn't know what to do besides give them a squeeze.

"Okay thats enough of that," The NorthRidge girl said as she made him remove his hands. She then proceeded to pull down her underwear not caring that her butt and vagina were sitting in the sink's dirty water and mold. To be honest Robbie didn't really care either. Robbie then undid his pants pulled down his pants and briefs but only enough to expose his member, he wasn't about to drop his clothes on this floor. "Your going to take care of that on your own," she said referring to his unfirm member. Robbie looked down and pumped himself till he was firm. He then pulled a condom out of his jeans and rolled it on with a little bit of difficulty, he could care less about getting her pregnant after all he'd never see her again, but he didn't want to chance getting a STD. "Wrong hole turd," the girl sneered bored. Once Robbie found the right whole he thrust in and out a few times before coming a minute or two later.

As Robbie was finishing up his orgasm the bathroom door swung open and a girl rushed in and started throwing up in the toilet, followed by a guy who started peeing in the toilet while the girl was hurling. What do you know the girl got pee on her face and in her hair.

"Gotta love NorthRidge," Rex said from his spot.

...

On Monday it was another day. Beck and Jade came to school together, Cat giggled for no reason, Tori and Andre were excited over something, and Robbie held Rex only with an extra spring in his step.

"Hey guys! What did you think of the history homework, I was up for hours doing it?" Tori asked the group on their way to Sikowitz's class. The group gave a mixed responses that didn't help the young singer. "Guys, this is serious-" She was cut off when Trina came running up to them.

"Tori, give me your jacket," The older girl demanded.

"Give you my jac- what why?"

"Because I just found out that in my next class we're painting sets and I don't want to get my top ruined," Trina said in 'duh' tone.

"Hey what's that smell?" Andre asked sniffing the air around Trina.

"Oh thats my new cuticle conditioner, it not only smells like lemons mixed with soap, but it's making my cuticles soft and clean. See!" Trina exclaimed shoving her hand in Andre's face.

"Girl I see, now put that down," Andre said trying to push her hand down.

"So, Tori can I have your jacket already?"

"No, Trina I don't see why you need to use my jacket."

"Your right! I'm so talented I shouldn't be setting up sets, I should be performing on them. Thanks Tori! Bye Tori, Tori's friends," With that Trina went running down the hall in her heals.

"Your sister's nuts," Jade deadpanned getting nods of agreement before she led the way in to Sikowitz's class.

"Hey Beck can I talk to quickly," Robbie asked standing out in the hallway. Beck seeing that they still had five minutes left before class nodded and waited for Robbie to leave Rex in the classroom before he led Robbie deeper in to the hallway.

"What's up?" Beck asked crossing his arms and leaned against the lockers.

"I did it!" Robbie exclaimed excited slightly jumping up and down.

"What did you do?" Beck asked smirking yet very cautious, because this was Robbie and what Robbie thought was a good thing wasn't always a good thing.

"I lost my virginity on Saturday," Robbie's face looked like it would break from his smile.

"What! To who!" Beck couldn't believe his ears, "It wasn't a hooker was it?"

"No, it was a girl in NorthRidge, but I didn't ask for her name."

"So it was a step up from a hooker."

"Hey!"

"She was conscience right?" Beck clarified.

"Of course she was!" Robbie said offended "Besides at least no I have that out of the way, now I can be more confident!"

"Alright man," Beck said, besides its not like Robbie could undo what he did "You used protection right? Cause those NorthRidge girls aren't the most smartest girls and are covered in STDs."

"Yeah don't worry I made sure I used a condom," Robbie said happy Beck wasn't openly disappointed in him.

"Alright man congrats," Beck said smiling shaking his hand and patting his shoulder in a manly way.

The two boys made it back to Sikowitz's class just in time for the bell to ring, not that it would have mattered because the teacher wasn't even there. Beck sat next to Jade and rapped his arm around her while Robbie sat in the sear Rex was saving for him. While the boys were away the group had been talking about ping pong and how they needed to get more balls for practice.

"Did you know having balls increases your chances of cancer? Not the balls you play with but a boy's balls," Cat said innocently not comprehending the looks she was getting from her friends.

"I know that balls hold sperm which creates kids, and kids suck the life out of you like cancer if thats what you mean," Jade said slightly slapping Beck's forearm when he elbowed her and shot her a look "And you can play with those balls too." Jade deadpanned as an afterthought.

Cat cocked her head to the side "You can play them?"

Before Cat's innocence could get any more corrupted Tori quickly said "Cat what was the point of that?"

Back on track Cat continued with her story "Because when my brother had a dog, before it was taken away from him, his vet, the dog's doctor not my brother's, told my brother that another reason to get the dog neutered was because it decrease the chance of cancer. So now my brother wants to get himself neute-"

"Cat!" Cat jumped startled and didn't finish her sentence since the group all yelled at her. If she was paying attention she would have noticed how the boys were either looking down in their laps or discreetly running their hand over their lap, as if checking to see if their balls were still their.

"What-y?" She asked innocently "I was just going to say that my brother's going to get himself neutered."

Yes, it was just another day at Hollywood Art.

REVIEW!


End file.
